User blog:Undertale14141/Why Undertale Monster Mania needs to come back... Why Project Cool is never gonna be as good.
Hi guys.. so Utmm is dead.. well the sandbox and classic are still up. i think.. and somehow this is a horrible choice. Why? listen i understand they want to move on to different projects. but, this is not a good thing to do to a innocent game that become successful. which made people make other games inspired by it. Here is a important thing about why Utmm needs to stay aive. and why Project cool might not really be as good as utmm. 1. Copyright is just a stupid reason.. - Seriosuly, you guys are taking this too seriously. I understand that you want to make something original. But in my opinion, Do you think toby even cares about copyright? If he Did. Undertale Fanart and Games wouldn't have existed. Undertale isn't even like Pokemon. which was rumored to be shut down from Roblox cause of Nintendo lawsuits. but that isn't confirmed yet.. i think. Undertale is not really that Copyrighted. and you guys are taking it seriously.. It isn't overcopyrighted for F""k sake. 2. Ik about people begging for updates. But why not ignore them? - They are just players who are excited. why Shut down a game for completely a dumb reason? other people did this on other games. and most creators ignore them. But this is just getting way too far.... Really. 3. Utmm isn't the one that's dying. Robloxo studios itself is. - The Group went downhill since the annocument of Project Cool. and it's kinda turning people into what do i call them? Project Zombies. They keep bullying utmm fans calling them "Toddlers." not respecting their opinions, Calling them bad names.. Doing a annoying joke dance known as the f"king Utmm Die dance? what the hell? that's just more annoying. The true toddlers are those bullies. and they need to stop. Project Cool might seem cool. but in my opinion, It's being treated as a replacement. and being too much of a obession. That's very unheathly. Why can't you just work on a new game another time or just take a break and work on the games you were making instead? And why can't you guys just respect other opinions if they like utmm or not. For Rancer's sake.. stop it now! 4. I understand that you are bored and don't like UTMM Anymore. But for jesus christ. Other people like it. - If you get bored of a game.. why shut it down or cancel it. same goes for not liking it. People seem to enjoy it. and niko and doggo don't even care about them. they only care about their stupid upcoming game and the people who like it. But seriosuly... i also heard someone saying "Messy code" But there is a way to fix that problem on roblox.. and why shut it down? that's a dumb thing to do. This is a horrible decsion and will poison robloxo studios forever.. why can't you just give it to another creator or transfer it? 5. WHY CAN'T YOU GIVE IT TO A CREATOR FOR F""K'S SAKE? - Idc if you don't want your models, scripts or shit to be used... Most creators give to those if they cancel something. And this is just a wrongful choice just to say no to people asking to be the new creator of their dying game.. Why can't you just say yes and allow them to use it as a base for another game.. or at least continue it themselves? like what the f""k. 6. WHY CAN'T YOU TRANSFER IT FOR RANCER'S SAKE? - This is easy to do. Niko was going to do this. but then Doggo forced/told him to delete it.. Why listen to Doggo? 7. Niko and Doggo aren't really good people in my opinion. Niko and Doggo did say lies before. like Promising to Add Frask... became a exploiter and admin only boss. Promised to add a yans vs rancer helmet. Lied. Please understand and respect my opinion. this is very important. thank you.. Category:Blog posts